Answer
Answer, performed by no3b, is the first ending theme for the anime Beelzebub. Answer is no3b's sixth single. It was used from episode 1 through episode 10. The original span was to be from episode 1 to episode 12 (now episode 10), but following the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, two episodes have skipped airing, while all other releases, including the release of the next two episodes and the new ending, remained on schedule. Hence, episode 10 is the last episode to feature this ending theme. Tracklist #Answer #Monozuki ichigō (モノズキ1号, Monozuki 1) #Answer (TV Animation ver.) #Answer -Instrumental- #Monozuki ichigō -Instrumental- Lyrics Kanji 僕にはそれがひとつのAnswer 永遠に君を守りたいんだ 近くにいるそれだけで 胸を苦しくさせるものは何だろう? 言葉では伝わらない こんな熱い気持ちは初めてなんだ でも 君は知らない (ずっと) 風がただ吹いてるだけ いつかのために愛があるなら その日が来るまでこのままでいい 君の心が折れそうな時 運命のようにこの手　伸ばそう その眼差しの向こうには 時に悲しい景色 見える日もある 慰めじゃ埋められない そんな震える肩を抱きしめたいよ なぜ　君は一人で (今も) 風に立ち向かうのだろう? 僕がいること　気づかなくても 両手を広げて　バリアになろう 君を傷つけ苦しめるもの 僕が身代わりにすべて　受けよう 風に今　教えられた いつかのために愛があるなら その日が来るまでこのままでいい 君の心が折れそうな時 運命のようにこの手　伸ばそう 不えるだけの愛があるんだ 何にも知らずに微笑めばいい 僕にはそれがひとつのAnswer 気づかせたくない切なさの距離 Romaji Boku ni wa sore ga hitotsu no Answer Eien ni kimi wo mamoritainda Chikaku ni iru sore dake de Mune wo kurushiku saseru mono wa nani darou? Kotoba de wa tsutawaranai Konna atsui kimochi wa hajimete nanda Demo kimi wa shiranai (Zutto) Kaze ga tada fuiteru dake Itsuka no tame ni ai ga aru nara Sono hi ga kuru made kono mama de ii Kimi no kokoro ga oresou na toki Unmei no you ni ko no te noba sou Sono manazashi no mukou ni wa Toki ni kanashii keshiki mieru hi mo aru Nagusame ja umerarenai Sonna furueru kata wo dakishimetai yo Naze kimi wa hitori de (Ima mo) Kaze ni tachi mukau no darou? Boku ga iru koto kizukanakute mo Ryoute wo hirogete BARIA ni narou Kimi wo kizutsuke kurushimeru mono Boku ga mikawari ni subete ukeyou Kaze ni ima oshierareta Itsuka no tame ni ai ga aru nara Sono hi ga kuru made kono mama de ii Kimi no kokoro ga oresou na toki Unmei no you ni ko no te noba sou Fueru dake no ai ga arunda Nan ni mo shirazu ni hohoemeba ii Boku ni wa sore ga hitotsu no Answer Kizukasetakunai setsuna sa no kyori English Translation For me, it's just one answer I want to protect you eternally In just your being nearby What makes my heart feel such pain? Such hot feelings, beginning out of nowhere I can't convey them at all But I don't know you (more and more) It's just the wind blowing If love is here for the sake of some far-off day I'll continue on till that day comes When your heart seems to be broken I'll stretch out my hand, like fate Beyond just a look This time is also a day when the sad scenery is in sight I can't just bury you in comfort anymore I want to embrace such shaking shoulders as yours Why are you fighting against the wind (Even now) All alone? Even if you become aware of me There'll be a barrier spreading beyond our hands I want to sacrifice my very self in accepting The things that hurt and worry you I was able to tell you in the wind, now If love is here for the sake of some far-off day I'll continue on till that day comes When your heart seems to be broken I'll stretch out my hand, like fate Love that's just not good is here It'll be all right if we smile without knowing anything For me, it's just one answer The distance of painfulness that I didn't want to acknowledge Characters in order of appearance #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Alaindelon Modifications following the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami Following the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, the opening and ending sequence for the series was modified for Episode 10 to remove all references of earthquakes, flooding and mass graves. These modifications include the following: *The scene where Oga is carrying Beelzebub and standing triumphantly over a large group of teenagers lying down on the ground had been modified to depict Oga's shadow on a barren ground cast by the sun in the background instead. *In another scene, Alaindelon is normally seen floating across a large body of water as Oga and Beelzebub watch him from the shore. Alaindelon had been edited out such that Oga and Beelzebub are merely looking out at the water. Category:Ending Category:Music